Bring Me to Life
by Death Rider
Summary: Part IV in the series. sequal to 'Numb'. Everything with Jak and Torn's relationship had been going great, until Torn Betrayed the underground for another. Now Jak's fighting heartbreak. Can he and Torn patch things up?


Disclaimer: shoots lawyers Dun own Jak and Daxter, DUH!

Whoo! Long one this is. Oo I sound like Yoda. Any who, meant to get this thing up weeks ago. Normally I can whip these up in 30 mins. but the magic seemed to escape me on this one and as a result I'm not as happy with this one as previous submissions. Same goes for the third Chap. Of 'All That's Left when Everything Else is Gone'. I may be taking a break from writing while I let my creative juices re-vamp. I kinda had a harder time concentrating with this one and I worried it isn't up to par with the previous three parts. This one also made a serious jump in length and file size, I had a lot to say in this one and I hope I got it all down right with out it seeming cramped.

Edit: finally figured out what was wrong with this thing. The whole mood was slightly off from the song. Avril's song was a bit to bouncy and although I liked the song I didn't quite fit the way I hoped. Anyway I was looking through my media player for the song to go with part V - likely to be the last in the series unless I push the events into a sixth part and doing something different for the fifth – when I found this song and instead of fitting with the next installment it jumped at me as the previous. Hey, you gotta be flexible. Nothing has changed except for the lyrics.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_how can you see into my eyes like open doors  
leading you down into my core  
where I've become so numb without a soul _

_my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
until you find it there and lead it back home_

It is times like this that make me rethink everything that I've done since breaking out of prison.

All the people I've killed, the lives I've destroyed, all for the sake of revenge against one man.

But now… after everything… I have to wonder if I can keep doing this

One man that I thought I could trust

The one I thought could help me not with my vendetta

But help me remember how to love like a normal person

But that's not possible now

I can't bring myself to be in the same room as him

Last time I saw him was after the failed mission to get the precursor stone

I was cold to him, brushed him off and walked away

Saved those caught and found out there are two Samos the sage

Freaky, no?

What's even stranger is that the Samos I knew is from the past and His younger self is from the future

Isn't it supposed to be the other way around? I try not to think about it too much

Just gives me a fucking headache

But it's better that the ache in my chest that won't go away.

I love Torn and I hate him just as much.

He betrayed the underground

betrayed **me**.

All for the spawn of Baron fucking Praxis

Sometimes I think maybe I wouldn't be so upset if it had been me he protected instead of her.

I think I would still be mad

Because I can take care of myself, because I want them to come after me

All the more bastards to kill

He knows it and I don't think he regrets it

So I can't face him, even as I destroy any chance of us working things out

I just can't care right now_  
_  
_(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become _

But even so, if he wanted to patch things up wouldn't he seek me out?

Do I mean that little to him? All that time…

Nothing but a fucking charade!

But what could have he got out of it? Making out and some heavy petting? He wanted more I know that.

As much as I loved him I couldn't take that last step

Torn never pushed the matter and I'm grateful

I guess he just decided it was to much work to get into my pants

Too skittish to be touched

I hate that, I really do

After I kill Praxis I'm gunna take Erol apart one piece at a time!

I faced him, not three days ago

Krew wanted me to throw the race

I refused and the next thing I knew I had the monster in my dreams right in my face

One of the monsters anyway…

Somehow I kept from freaking out right there, it was all I could do and he knew it

The fact that I wasn't alone helped, otherwise I couldn't have done it.

I beat him in a race and it felt wonderful

beat him at the one thing he loves most and I'll do it again in the first class race

Humiliate him in front of everyone for all the times he destroyed me.

I'll remind him of that moment as I kill him, but I'll cut off his dick first.

A fitting justice

Oh yeah… I threw up in the bushes outside the stadium

_  
now that I know what I'm without  
you can't just leave me  
breathe into me and make me real  
bring me to life _

I wasn't being truthful when I said I hadn't seen Torn

I see him every time I get my orders from Samos

He doesn't say anything and neither do I

I don't think I could say anything to him anyway without breaking down

So, to avoid such a pathetic display I leave just as quickly as I come

I haven't slept at the hideout since then either

Much to Daxter's irritation

But that was quickly solved when I suggested he go stay with Tess

He has such a one track mind

This is how I find myself parked in a stolen flyer under the bridge in the port

And it's raining buckets; so long as the wind doesn't change I'll stay reasonably dry

I don't care that I'm shivering, that I haven't been this cold since my first night in prison after-

No, I won't think about it

Just like I won't think about the invisible bruises all over my body

Yeah, Dark's beating me again

It wasn't so bad for a long time, now since Torn and I split Dark's been getting progressively worse.

I don't want to go to sleep anymore. It's wearing me down. Dark rubs everything in my face.

Erol, Torn, everything that makes me ache.

_(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become_

but I'm not gunna think about that. I'll think about how wonderful the feeling of Praxis' guts twisted around my hands will feel.

Or Erol choking on his own blood.

Suddenly I feel so much warmer.

But it doesn't last long and I start shivering again.

Hatred warms me again, spurred on by sudden thoughts of Torn and Ashelin.

It's not like I can compare myself to her, no point really. We couldn't be more different, like apples and oranges.

I really didn't have anything against Ashelin

Up until I found out who her father was she was just marked down as irrelevant. Even after finding out I never gave her a lot of thought.

Now I can't stop thinking about her, about her and Torn.

And it's driving me crazy.

The sudden beeping of my com startles me out of my thoughts

Underground… Just great

Hope to the precursors that it's just Samos. I start the flyer and pull into the pouring rain. Along the way I trade up for a zoomer left out.

Flyers are good for sleeping, not so great for zipping around corners at high speeds.

But neither have any means to protect myself from the rain, so by the time I get to the Hideout I'm soaked completely through.

Not that I care.

_Bring me to life  
(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)  
Bring me to life_

frozen inside without your touch without your love darling 

_only you are the life among the dead _

The precursors must have heard me for once

Both Samos' are standing there, but instead of giving me a mission they shove me in the bathroom and tell me to get cleaned up and in bed.

Oh gods, they're gunna make me sleep here. No point in protesting. I learned that a long time ago. If they want me here they'll make me stay. Fighting them will just cause a scene.

Can't risk waking Torn up.

I refuse to admit to how good the hot water feels on my skin and how wonderful a real bed feels after weeks of sleeping in flyers under bridges and in alleys.

The only bad thing about this is that Torn is on the bunk next to mine and these things are pushed so close together that there's only a few inches between them.

I can hear every breath he takes, can almost feel them.

Makes me think how it used to be.

I think I'm going crazy. I nearly laugh at that. With all the bullshit how could I still be sane? My little mind trips in prison proves that.

Speaking of which…

I haven't tried that for a long time, not since Dark made his appearance.

The thought's nice though, all my pain and problems just melting away…

I miss that.

But it's too risky with Dark, going there is like asking for a beating.

If only-

Torn suddenly sighs in his sleep and sits up. Every muscle in my body freezes as I feel him notice me.

I lay still and try to keep my breathing even. If I can just fake sleep-

"Jak?"

Dammit…

Why is he moving over here?

Just let go of me.

He's curling up against me, pulling me close

An elbow to his gut is all I need to get lose

God that felt great!

My satisfaction is ripped away when Torn grabs my shoulder and forces me to face him.

"What the fuck was that for?"

_all this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
got to open my eyes to everything  
without a thought without a voice without a soul  
don't let me die here  
there must be something more  
bring me to life _

What was that for? Are you fucking kidding me? How about you giving up the underground. How about handing the kid over to that madman - and I'm not talking about Praxis - What about you betraying me?

I say none of this; instead I just glare at him. I don't care about the pained look he's giving me.

Why should I care?

Why should I listen to any excuses he may have?

Because I love him…

Dammit

I really hate the way I just give into him, the way my body just melts…

Am I weak because of that? Ya know, I don't think I care.

But I'm still angry, so I'm not letting him off the hook yet.

Torn suddenly puts his hand on my head; is he checking my temperature?

Jumps down from the bunk, leaving me all confused

Returns with something in hand that get shoved in my mouth

Bitter, nasty tasting something that he makes me swallow

Cool, refreshing waves sweep threw me and I realize its green eco infused medicine.

I hadn't realized I was sick

Am I sick?

Torn curls up against me and I try to squirm away

Tells me to rest up and we'll talk in the morning

Like hell we will

Don't want to talk to him

Don't want him to touch me

So why am I letting him?

Medicine's making me sleepy

Just tell myself that's why I stay

Yeah… I'm just tired

_(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become _

_Got out before he woke up _

I'm not ready to forgive

I'm being selfish and I don't care

Feel physically better than I have in weeks

Guess I was sick

Emotionally I'm a wreak

Have been for a long time

Daxter's still with Tess

Not gunna pick him up for a hour or so

Got time to kill… or people

Dark's hissing in my head

Promise of retaliation

Green eco didn't take the pain of the beatings away

God I don't want to sleep

Chests been aching since I snuck out

Since I left Torn all those weeks ago

I want it to stop

But it won't

Maybe I should head back to the hideout before he wakes up

Maybe…

Find myself in front of the entrance with out meaning to

Just stand there hesitating

Tears are welling up

Hands are shaking

Should I?

Can I?

I step inside

_(Bring me to life)  
I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside  
(Bring me to life) _

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hope you enjoyed! Review me!


End file.
